Dishwasher sinks are known in the art. A big advantage of such sinks is the space saved by combining the sink and the dishwasher into one. Ideally, a dishwasher sink would: (i) resemble a standard sink in appearance and dimensions; (ii) allow for easy switching between sink and dishwasher modes of operation (e.g. not require the user to mount a custom spray arm); (iii) not require structural modifications to the surroundings of the sink, e.g. to the kitchen countertop, as part of the installation of the dishwasher sink; (iv) have cleaning capabilities comparable with those of a standard dishwasher; and (v) allow for “normal” use of the sink, e.g. to wash a couple of cups, during a washing cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,162 to Lumby and Dawkins discloses a sink located dishwasher having a cover for the sink, a rack for dishes locatable in the sink, and a removable spray arm assembly mounted in the sink drain. The spray arm assembly includes a spray arm rotatably mounted at the upper end of a hollow shaft to rotate in the sink below the rack. A pair of seals are provided on the shaft to seal the shaft within the drain. Water is pumped from the drain above both seals and returned to the drain between the seals from where it flows up the hollow shaft and rotates the spray arm.
UK patent application GB 2,348,117 to Drzewiecki et al. discloses an apparatus comprising (a) a wash basin containing a liquid cleaning composition and having an outlet in liquid communication with a drain pipe, the drain pipe being in liquid communication with a waste line; (b) a return pipe, being in liquid communication with the drain pipe and the outlet; (c) a pump in liquid communication with the return pipe; (d) a flow pipe in liquid communication the pump; (e) a means in liquid communication with the flow pipe for supplying the liquid cleaning composition under pressure to a plurality of channels set in the wash basin whereby pressurized liquid cleaning composition is introduced through the channels and into the wash basin.
US patent application US 2012/0103364 to Monsrud et al. discloses a combination dishwashing machine and sink that utilizes a first use solution, comprising: a) a dishwashing machine; b) a sump in fluid communication with the dishwashing machine and configured and arranged to contain the first use solution utilized in the dishwashing machine; c) a pump in fluid communication with the sump; d) a sink; e) a first fluid passageway interconnecting the pump and the sink; and f) a controller operatively connected to the pump and being programmed to signal the pump to direct the first use solution from the sump, through the first fluid passageway, and into the sink, the controller automating the filling of the sink with the first use solution from the sump.